Desde hace tiempo
by Kisana Mikami
Summary: En el pasado se encuentra la llave que abrira sus corazones en el presente...Kyoraku x Nanao...puro romance...no apto para pervertidos...
1. Un dia diferente

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de bleach me pertenece…todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo **

**MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…^_^**

**Desde hace tiempo…**

Era una hermosa tarde en el sereitei. Los rayos del sol pretendían ser los de una tarde de primavera: la estación preferida del capitán Shunsui Kyoraku. Aquel día él se hallaba dormido debajo de un árbol de cerezo fuera del cuartel. Mientras tanto su teniente se preguntaba nerviosa, del otro lado del escuadron de la 8va división , si ese seria un dia diferente, si después de tantos años, tendría el valor para renunciar a su orgullo y confesarse a su capitán que desde hace tiempo, se había apoderado de sus sentimientos, de sus pensamientos y de su frio corazón.

Nanao había terminado de dar las ordenes, sobre las misiones que acontecerían ese día a sus subordinados, y se dirigía, como de costumbre, a buscar a su querido capitán, quien de seguro estaría en el mismo lugar de siempre. La teniente lo miro algo enojada desde la ventana al lado del escritorio:

-A ese hombre despreocupado, libertino y perezoso —pensó con el seño fruncido —… pero… a la vez tan… tan varonil…inteligente…valiente…poderoso…— pensaba entrecortadamente mientras admiraba a su capitán descansando como si nada bajo el árbol.

Nanao despierta! —se decía a si misma al comenzar a divagar las buenas cualidades de su capitán— deja de soñar…no vale la pena— trataba de convencerse.

Efectivamente, Nanao sabía mejor que nadie que clase de hombre era Shunsui Kyoraku: un libertino amante del sake, las mujeres bellas y por supuesto un perezoso. Podía pasar tardes enteras sin hacer nada más que relajarse, dormir o beber sake, mientras Nanao hace todo su trabajo. Pero nunca faltaba la invitación del capitán a tomarse una copa con él en el jardín. Porque, por más que lo negara, Nanao sabía que Shunsui siempre se sintió atraído hacia ella pero de un modo diferente que con otras mujeres. Quizá será porque pasa más tiempo conmigo…porque soy su teniente— trataba siempre de explicarse.

Pero — ¿mi capitán hacer algo serio una vez en su vida?...no. Nanao siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión cada vez que lo pensaba, cada vez que desde la ventana de su escritorio lo admiraba , cada vez que este le hacia un cumplido, cada vez que el la derretía con esa mirada llena de calidez y por supuesto cada vez la invitaba a tomar sake con él (aunque ella siempre se negara).

Eran las 5 de la tarde:

Kyoraku se levanto de su larga siesta y sin esperar saco una de sus botellas de sake preferidas de su escondite secreto (que usaba para impedir que Nanao le quitara sus preciadas botellas). Extendió una lona en el suelo debajo del árbol de cerezo, como siempre, puso la bebida en el centro y dos copas a los costados.

¡Nanao-chan! —grito el festivo capitán.

Capitán! —exclamó Nanao al verlo— estas no son horas de beber, son horas de trabajo!

¿Y cuándo será la hora del descanso?—dijo el capitán sarcásticamente sabiendo que la respuesta seria la misma de siempre.

No hay hora de descanso en el trabajo, tenemos mucho papeleo que hacer y entregar a la 1ra división más tarde— dijo la teniente con una venita en la frente del enojo.

- ¿Porque no viene a ayudarme con el papeleo capitán? Después de todo parte del trabajo que estoy haciendo es suyo.

-Pero Nanao-chan—dijo en tono de risa Kyoraku mientras se sentaba— tú sabes que yo no sirvo para esas cosas y lo arruinaría todo si lo intentará….encárgate tú de esa parte por favor.

Tsh— dijo Nanao mientras pensaba "¿y de que parte se va a encargar usted?"

Pasado unos 20 minutos:

Nanao-chan! – Volvió a gritar el capitán Kyoraku— ¡todavía queda suficiente sake para ti!

Y todavía quedan sufrientes papeles que llenar para usted capitán— respondió maliciosamente la chica mientras apilaba los papeles en el escritorio

Después que oír esto el capitán alzo su mano y la llevo hasta su mentón. A pesar de todo, el era un hombre muy inteligente y estratega. Además hoy se había decidido a por fin hablarle seriamente a la mujer responsable de sus latidos…de su amor que desde hace tiempo palpitaba en el fondo de su alma, esa clase de amor que no empezo como tal y que créese cada vez mas con el tiempo…

Él la amaba…amaba sus hermosos ojos azules oscuros que disparan una mirada fría que envolvía su cuerpo y lo obligaba a obedecerla (cosa que ninguna otra mujer podía lograr), amaba el sonido de su voz, que fuera lo primero que escuchara todas las mañanas al despertar y todas las noches al irse a dormir, amaba su hermoso cabello azabache recogido que dejaba ver con mucha más claridad su hermoso rostro y su reluciente cuello…pero lo que más amaba de Nanao-chan era su dedicación, inteligencia, seriedad y aprecio por la sabiduría…

si….— pensó él al mirarla— esta es la mujer por la que pelearía hasta el fin de mis días y es la única que me hace un mejor hombre-

Kyoraku no podía dejar de mirar a Nanao detrás de la ventana y pensar en mil formas para lograr que ella se sentara junto a él, aunque no bebiera. Shunsui quería sentir su compañía y sus regaños, que le encantaba recibir, los sentía como la preocupación y el interés de su hermosa teniente…

Pasado unos minutos más….Kyoraku decidió por fin (después de años) ponerse serio, por la mujer que mas le importaba en el mundo. Tomo un poco de sake, respiro profundo y dijo seriamente:

-¿Qué te parece esto? Yo te ayudare con ese montón de papeles—el capitán de la capa floreada hizo una pausa al ver que Nanao se había sobresaltado de golpe—Así terminaras más rápido el trabajo y podrás descansar.

Est...esta hablando…en serio capitán— balbuceaba la joven pues nunca le había hecho una propuesta así

Claro Nanao-chan— dijo Kyoraku mientras se levantaba.

Uso shunpo, atravesó las paredes, se acerco rápidamente a su teniente, se agacho un poco pues ella estaba sentada, fue entonces cuando lanzo una mirada llena de calidez y serenidad que parecía estremecer todo el cuerpo de Nanao.

Y Kyoraku termino su frase— Pero con la condición de que en cuanto termine con los papeles…tu vas a descansar un poco…

Y dicho esto el moreno se acerco aun más a ella y alzo su mano hasta llegar a la frente de Nanao (un poco sonrojada por esta acción) y el hombre dijo con una voz cálida:

-Me preocupas mucho Nanao-chan

-¿ehh? —la chica hizo un pequeño sonido y alzo unos centímetro mas su cabeza para poder observar bien a su superior.

-No quiero que trabajes tanto, puede hacerte daño—dijo con una voz preocupada mientras retiraba su mano de la frente de la sonrojada Nanao

Kyoraru trae una silla de su escritorio y se sienta muy cerca de Nanao. Esta se pone cada vez roja al ver que su capitán se sienta tan cerca de ella y se pone a llenar los papeles con muchísima rapidez. Perecía que estuviese usando shunpo en las hojas.

Al cabo de unos segundos más, 2 grandes pilas de papel estaban amontonadas al lado izquierdo de Kyoraku, todas terminadas. Nanao no dejaba de ver impresionada y atónita…con la boca casi abierta como si hubiese visto un milagro. Ella aun sostenía una hoja de papel en la mano derecha, que supuestamente iba a llenar pero se había quedado hipnotizada por los rápidos movimientos de Kyoraku.

-Esa es la última—dijo kyoraku… y tomando la hoja de la mano de Nanao, por unos momentos, deslizo su mano sobre la de Nanao mientras le quitaba la hoja que sostenía

Lleno el informe con la misma rapidez que a los demás. Entonces volteo a ver a Nanao, que lo miraba sorprendida , mientras este acomodaba para levantarse. Shunsui se paro, dio un paso y extendió su mano hacia Nanao...

Por fin ha llegado la hora del descanso—dijo él, irónicamente, mientras esperaba que Nanao sujetase su mano para poder salir al jardín juntos

Pero al ver que Nanao empezaba a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, el hombre bajo la cabeza de modo que sus ojos quedaban tapados por la sombra negra que le dejaba su particular sombrero.

Si no quieres entonces creo que…—algo lo interrumpió, algo muy suave y frió tomo su mano. ¡Era la mano de Nanao!

Ahora Shunsui estaba sorprendido. Nanao había tomado su mano para levantarse y no solo eso. No la soltaba a pesar de que caminaron por los pasillos desiertos del escuadrón hasta el jardín. Shunsui comenzó a ruborizarse como nunca lo había hecho. El mismo no podía creer que solo bastaba tomar su mano para dejarlo sin aliento…

**Si les gusto hasta aquí, Lean el próximo capitulo n_n "el dia que te conoci" donde retrocedernos mas de 100 años, cuando Nanao era una pequeña niña prodigio, cuando conoció a su capitán y cuando se enamoro de él, como una niña se enamora de su maestro de escuela!**

**Necesito de sus criticas para mejorar…por favor…escríbanme y díganme lo que les pareció mi fic vilca_susana16** ** es mi mail escríbanme allí….gracias y disfruten mis capítulos!**


	2. El dia que te conocí

Nanao y Kyoraku salieron del cuartel. Ella aun sostenía la mano de su capitán como si nunca planeara soltarla, mientras él se sentía cada vez más a gusto tocando la hermosa y suave mano de su teniente.

Mientras él pensaba en todo lo que sentía, ella no hacia mas repetirse— "dios mío, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto" —

Mientras ella lentamente soltaba la mano del capitán (ruborizado y aun con una cara de sorpresa), no podía evitar verlo y comenzar a recordar…..aquel día en que lo conoció:

FLASHBACK

Más de 100 años atrás….en el jardín del escuadrón 8, en un día de primavera, en un momento de la tarde…

El capitán Kyoraku descansaba bajo el mismo árbol de cerezo, pero este mucho mas pequeño, plantado una día antes. Se acerca él una shinigami de lentes y dos trenzas de cabello en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Lisa Yadomaru, su teniente.

Al mirarlo allí tendido bajo su nuevo árbol, Lisa toma su gran y pesado libro, que traía en la mano, y lo arroja bruscamente sobre la cara de su apacible capitán…

Itee! —Grita Kyoraku mientras se quita el libro de la cara y se limpia la sangre de la nariz— ¡Podrías solo haberme dicho que me levantara Lisa-chan!

Quería ahorrarme los gritos y pasar rápidamente a la parte en la que lo levanto con un golpe— respondió seria, pero irónicamente la shinigami.

Debe ser importante para que me hayas golpeado de una sola vez— respondió el capitan algo molesto

En efecto señor— respondió enérgicamente la teniente— los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón, recién graduados de la academia, están aquí. Usted debe darles la bienvenida y presentarse como capitán.

Está bien Lisa-chan— se levanto de mala gana. Y con un tono de burla dijo— Tal vez allá algunas chicas guapas para mí.

A esta respuesta, la shinigami volvió a golpearlo con el libro en la cabeza sobre su sombrero habitual. Mientras este, debajo del inmenso libro, echaba un par de lagrimitas cómicas de dolor.

Solo bromeaba Lisa-chan— Decía el capitán masajeándose la cabeza en el suelo debajo de ella.

Ambos se dispusieron a entrar al cuartel, donde aguardaban 15 nuevos reclutas del escuadrón alineados en fila a lo largo de la sala. El capitán entro acompañado de su teniente, miro a los nuevos, se ubico en la punta y habló:

Buenas tardes—dijo con algo de desgano— mi nombre es Shunsui Kyoraku y soy el capitán de este escuadrón y desde este momento su capitán. Y ella será su teniente Lisa Yadomaru.

La teniente dio un paso al frente y dijo con vos autoritaria—

-Muy bien nuevos, digan sus nombres en cuanto el capitán pase a su lado— dio la orden.

Si, Teniente! — se oyó en la sala

El capitán camino lentamente por la fila escuchando desinteresadamente los nombres de sus nuevos subordinados, excepto los nombres de las bellas shingamis que si recordaba muy bien. Pasados los primeros 10 shinigamis el capitán había notado un espacio aparentemente vacio, pasó como si nada a escuchar el nombre del siguiente shinigami cuando…

Ise Nanao— sonó una voz aguda e infantil que sonaba segura y determinada.

Eh?— Kyoraku se sobre salto mínimamente al escuchar esto y volteo rápidamente.

Bajo su mirada y noto una pequeña niña de grandes ojos y lentes que lo miraba inocentemente, con su cabello corto que no llegaba a los hombros, con un mechón que le taparía toda su cara de no ser porque esta, todo el tiempo, se lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja; era extremadamente pequeña a los ojos del enorme capitán quien no dejaba de mirarla extrañado.

Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? — Dijo con un tono amable a la pequeña niña mientras se inclinaba y se ponía de cuclillas, sonriéndole— ¿Podrías repetir tu nombre pequeña damita?

Ahh! — se sobresalto la niña— ¡Ise Nanao! — Dijo con fuerza y convicción.

Lisa se acerco a su capitán y le informo:

Nanao es el miembro más joven de nuestro escuadrón, es uno de esos casos excepcionales, esta niña se graduó con honores en kido y fue rápidamente reclutada por el gotei 13 y asignada a nuestro escuadrón.

Vaya, asombroso— el capitán volvía a poner la vista sobre la niña— Esperamos grandes cosas de ti Ise Nanao-chan, esfuérzate.

Ante esto la pequeña se puso firme cambio su mirada de inocente a seria.

Si Capitán Kyoraku! — respondió enérgicamente

Después de esa respuesta, el capitán coloco su mano en la cabeza de la niña y la despeino un poco tiernamente mientras decía con una voz tierna — Lo harás bien Nanao-chan

La niña se sonrojo un poco y sonrió de modo que su boca parecía un triangulo invertido, al notar que por segunda vez el la había llamado por su nombre y agregando un honorifico casi familiar (chan). En ese momento la niña solo pensaba que su capitán era un hombre muy grande de tamaño y a la vez se sentía algo atraída a su singular forma de vestir, su cabello largo y su sobrero raro. Estaba intrigada por su nuevo capitán, claro que desde el punto de vista de una niña pequeña.

El capitán prosiguió con el resto del los novatos. Cuando termino paso a explicar el procedimiento:

-Ahora todos ustedes serán sometidos a una prueba de habilidad para determinar que rango tendrán en mi escuadrón— dijo el capitán inclinando su sombrero que llego a taparle los ojos.

Después de las pruebas Nanao, debido a su maestría en kido, había obtenido el 15to lugar mientras que el resto solo quedo en las líneas menores de batalla. Luego de esto la teniente del escuadrón comenzó a simpatizar con la pequeña, debido a su gusto común por los libros. Las dos se hicieron mucho más cercanas luego de pasado 3 años leyendo juntas en el cuartel todos los días 1ro del mes.

La pequeña Nanao llego a ver a su teniente como una hermana mayor y poco a poco se fue apegando a ella. Por supuesto que cuando iba a visitar los cuarteles de la 8va división para leer con su teniente algún libro, algunas veces se topaba con su querido capitán tomando sake o durmiendo por ahí. Cada vez que lo veía lo saludaba con respeto como debe ser. Se sentía cada vez más intrigada por conocer al capitán Kyoraku pero sentía vergüenza de acercarse a hablarle pues no tenía un rango superior al 10mo y seria una falta de respeto hablarle sin citarlo primero. Sin embargo Lisa muchas veces le hablaba de lo flojo y libertino que su "admirable" capitán (en tono de sarcasmo).

Fin del FLASHBACK

Los dos se encontraban bebiendo su primera copa de sake. El capitán choco su copa con la de Nanao en señal de celebrar.

¿Pero que estamos celebrando? —pregunto la chica

¿Que NO estamos celebrando Nanao-chan? — respondió cariñosamente— el terminar del trabajo, la primavera, la bella tarde, las hermosas flores, tú…

¿Yo?- respondió

Si, por supuesto Nanao-chan— dijo sonriendo y entrecerando los ojos— si no estuvieras aquí, yo me sentiría muy solo. Me gusta que me acompañes.

Ess …obvio yo soy su teniente y debó estar con usted siempre— respondió algo nerviosa

Nanao-chan— dijo Kyoraku, obligándola a mirarlo— no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque sea un deber. Quiero que estés aquí porque quieres.

No, no capitán—respondió como si tratara de remediar un mal entendido— estoy junto a usted porque….por…que

¿Recuerda cuando me uní al escuadrón señor? — dijo cambiando completamente el tema y dejando a su superior con una pregunta atascada en su mente "estoy junto a usted porque…" ¿porque?

Si— respondió algo extrañado— ¿Cómo olvidar el día en que conocí a mi preciosa Nanao-chan?

Nanao se ruborizo un poco y dijo con la cabeza en alto y una mano en forma de puño cerca de su boca con mucha autoridad— le agradecería capitán que me llamara con un sufijo más apropiado como Nanao-san o Ise-san

¿Quién es Nanao-san? — Respondió abriendo un poco los ojos con un tono feliz— yo solo conozco a Nanao-chan, mi bella teniente.

Los lentes de Nanao estaban blancos por el reflejo mientras se los acomodaba— Llámeme como quiera capitán, no es tan importante, pero me ha llamado así desde que nos conocimos y sería bueno variar un poco las cosas no cree?

No lo se, para siempre fuiste y siempre seras mi Nanao-chan—respondió él con una sonrisa cariñosa

Luego de esta respuesta Nanao miro al suelo y se perdio en sus pensamientos— "¿Qué hare ahora? —

Ella miro hacia arriba y vio ese gigantesco árbol de cerezo y recordó…el pasado…porque justo bajo ese árbol…el día más triste de su joven vida se había convertido en el más feliz e inolvidable gracias a Shunsui...años atrás…

**les sigue gustando? vean el ultimo capitulo ^.^ donde contare lo que ocurrio bajo ese magico arbol años atras! 3**

**Necesito de sus criticas para mejorar…por favor…escríbanme y díganme lo que les pareció mi fic, vilca_susana16 ** ** es mi hotmail escríbanme allí….gracias y disfruten mis capítulos!**


	3. Siempre estaré contigo

Flashback

La mañana después de la terrible noche en la que la vida de Lisa, juntos con los otros, había cambiado para siempre, en el cuartel del escuadrón 8, en la puerta del dormitorio de la teniente Yadomaru, se encontraba profundamente dormida la pequeña Nanao sobre su enorme libro, usándolo como almohada.

Hace algunas horas Kyoraku (que no pudo dormir esa noche) había advertido que la niña se había dormido en la puerta del dormitorio así que se acerco sin ruido a ella y la miro dormir. Desde que la conoció ella nunca había demostrado ser infantil, (salvo su voz) ella siempre había sido seria y concentrada. Viéndola así realmente parecía una niña pequeña y no una poderosa shinigami como siempre quiso aparentar. Sino una simple niña tierna que no aguanto más el sueño.

Kyoraku sonrío con cariño, acaricio levemente su cabello y luego paso a taparla con si quimono rosa favorito, para protegerla del viento frio que corría esa noche.

De pronto la paz de la mañana se vio interrumpida por la alarma de emergencia. Se llamaba a una reunión urgente de capitanes. Kyoraku corrió como nunca lo había hecho pues empezaba a sospechar que algo malo había sucedido con el grupo de búsqueda enviado la noche antes, de la que Lisa era parte y le parecía extraño que no hubiera regresado aun.

Sus tremendas sospechas quedaron confirmadas de inmediato. El capitán comandante Yamamoto comunico lo sucedido la noche anterior: el que los shinigamis hayan sido transformados en hollow, la supuesta responsabilidad de Kisuke Urahara y la situación actual.

Kyoraku se paralizaba al escuchar esas noticias. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su puño cerrado con fuerza. Cada palabra del capitán comandante que explicaba la situación destruía por dentro al capitán del escuadrón 8 como a todos los que estaban presentes y aun mas, cuando dijo la sentencia de la central 46 para los shinigamis afectados: "serian tratados como a cualquier hollow, serian eliminados". La situación debía ser absoluto secreto, solo a los capitanes se les confió la verdad que debía ser ocultada de el resto del gotei 13.

Con tristeza en los ojos de todos, regresaron a sus respectivos cuarteles. Kyoraku estaba destrosado, pensaba en la forma de salvar a Lisa-chan. Pero por más que lo pensara, no hallaba la manera de hacerlo. Si ya estaba afectada por su hollow interno no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Kyoraku entro con tristeza en su escuadrón. Reunió a todos los oficiales shinigamis de más alto rango (del 20vo a 3ro) de su escuadrón para comunicarles la triste noticia que rasgaba lo más profundo de su corazón:

—Miembros dedicados y atentos de mi escuadrón, como su capitán, es mi deber informarles que la teniente Lisa Yadomaru— kyoraku tenía un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar estas palabras— no sobrevivió a la misión que se le dio, la pasada noche.

Oh!...Que!? No puede ser!...¡No, teniente..! Imposible — las voces de todos los oficiales se escuchaban como un largo y doloroso eco. Cuando una voz aguda grito:

¿¡Que fue lo que sucedió? — Dijo entre llantos la pequeña Nanao— ¿Quien lo hizo?

Kyoraku agacho la cabeza para mirar ese rostro, tapado con un mechón de cabello, empapado lágrimas que se escapaban atreves de sus lentes cristalinos, pero sin emitir sollozo alguno. El corazón de kyoraku se rompía al ver ese rostro tan inocente y sensible cubierto de lágrimas de dolor.

Ella fue asesinada por un hollow desconocido de inmenso poder— Tardo un poco en responder el capitán, llorando por dentro al tener que mentirle a todo su escuadrón y una niña pequeña.

Nanao se sentía destrozada al saber que la persona que más admiraba y consideraba como una hermana mayor había sido derrotada por un hollow. Se tapo los ojos con una de sus mangas y salió corriendo de allí a toda prisa, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos pero igualmente tristes y desilusionados por la pérdida de su amada teniente.

Unas horas después….

Kyoraku caminaba triste por su escuadrón. Salió al jardín a caminar un poco cuando se encontró con el miembro más joven de su escuadrón, la pequeña Nanao, llorando desconsoladamente sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el árbol de cerezo. El corazón de Kyoraku se quebró al ver tan triste escena y se aproximo a ella.

Nanao advierte que su superior se acerca y como puede, se seca las lágrimas, se para firme:

¡Bu-buenas tardes capitán Kyoraku! — dijo la pequeña entre sollozos con una voz cortada y forzadamente seria.

"No puedo dejar que mi capitán me vea así" se regaña a sí misma— "no debe pensar que soy débil, pero…..-soltó una lagrima-. El solo hecho de recordar a su teniente hizo que Nanao no soportara mas el llanto y cayó a los pies de Kyoraku.

Aah….discúlpeme por favor— dijo con una voz que desgarra el alma. Una voz de una niña inocente y tremendamente dolida y lastimada.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pidiendo perdón, kyoraku se arrodillo con ella y su enorme cuerpo envolvió en un cálido abrazo a su pequeña subordinada. El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras lentamente caían los pétalos de cerezo. La niña abrió bien los ojos, sorprendida de que su querido e intrigante capitán Kyoraku estaba abrazándola para calmarla.

No llores Nanao-chan— dijo kyoraku con voz llorosa— Aun me tienes a mi…—susurró

"Siempre estaré contigo Nanao-chan y te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida"

Y terminando la frase se separo de Nanao, terminado con ese abrazo de consolación tan eficaz que la niña había dejado de llorar.

Kyoraku, con una mirada de compasión y amor, seco las lágrimas de la niña con los dedos, delicadamente. Con una cálida sonrisa, acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña. Luego se levanto, se enderezo y dijo:

—Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo con ese travieso mechón de cabello— dijo sonriente y optimista con la esperanza de que la niña se alegrara un poco viéndolo.

El capitán subió su mano al cielo y cogió del árbol una flor de cerezo. Recogió, con cuidado, el mechón de cabello de la cara de su subordinada. Amorosamente, coloco la flor de modo que sostuviera el mechón de cabello al costado de rostro de su rostro (como hasta el día de hoy lo tiene). Los ojos de esta se iluminaron como si hubieran visto la luz al final de la oscuridad, el sol después de la lluvia, la luz de las estrellas después de que las nubes se fueran.

Después de ese simple acto tan cariñoso y amable, Nanao tuvo una motivación: "estar siempre al lado del capitán que se había ganado su admiración y su cariño". Desde entonces siempre estuvieron juntos pues a pesar de no ser su teniente (aun) él había prometido a la niña estar siempre con ella y protegerla. Nanao fue creciendo y subió rápidamente de puestos hasta llegar al rango de teniente para nunca estar lejos de su capitan.

A pesar de todos los defectos y diferencias (que mas de una vez los llevaban al disgusto entre ambos), ellos siempre estuvieron juntos y el siempre la protegió de todo peligro, alejandola de las batallas e inpidiendo que peleace junto a el.

El tiempo fue pasando, Nanao ya no era una niña, era una adulta, y Kyoraku comenzo a notar lo bella que se había puesto y lo mucho que le atraían sus cualidades. Comenzó a hacerle cumplidos igual que a las otras chicas pero con ella siempre se esforzaba un poco más para poder disfrutar sus regaños y sus enojos que le encantaba recibir. Con el tiempo Nanao comenzo a descubrir que sus sentimientos de admiracion y cariño se habian comvertido en algo mucho mas grande...

Fin del flashback

Nanao-chaaan, oye Nanao-chaaan— dijo Kyoraku casi gritando a la distraída shinigami.

Eehh? — respondió ella algo desorientada

Pareciera que te dormiste con los ojos abiertos Nanao-chan— dijo divertido el capitán— ¿acaso estas soñando conmigo?

Nanao lanzo una péqueña sonrisita cálida ante el comentario de kyoraku. Porque ella ya esperaba que el dijera algo así, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas frases conquistadoras del su amado capitán.

De hecho…capitán…— Nanao miro al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados— recordaba el pasado…

Al escuchar esto, kyoraku decidió que era el momento para por fin decirlo todo. Tomo por la barbilla a Nanao para obligarla a verlo a los ojos

Nanao-chan…lo recuerdas? — susurro pues se encontraban muy cerca

Nanao abrió más los ojos. Kyoraku soltó la barbilla de su teniente y dirigió su mano al cielo una vez más, tomo una flor de cerezo y se la mostro. Luego este la coloco con amor en el mechón de cabello que ella siempre (desde este se la puso, años atrás) había llevado sostenido con una traba invisible Luego la miro a los ojos y la hipnotizo con su mirada tan calida que expresaba tantos deseos.

Nanao no pudo contestar. Era obvio que kyoraku no había olvidado lo que paso ese día, que lo tenía en mente, que había sido algo importante para él, y aquel juramento, una promesa irrompible.

"Estar juntos siempre".

Se encontraban muy cerca uno del otro. Mirándose a los ojos, ella mirando hacia arriba pues aun arrodillado Kyoraku era más alto que en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde un día, el llanto se convirtió en sonrisa, el dolor en alegría y la admiración en amor.

El ambiente era el ideal, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a hablar primero. Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro, totalmente callados, como si trataran de buscar en sus ojos lo que tanto querían escuchar de su boca. Los dos se habían preparado tanto para ese momento y no podían pronunciar ni una sola palabra. El cálido viento de primavera hizo caer los pétalos de cerezo alrededor de ellos, se acercaron más y más hasta que al fin… al mismo tiempo lograron descifrar las palabras ocultas en los ojos del otro. Lentamente se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un hermoso y sincero beso.

Aquel beso callo todo pensamiento de sus mentes. Ambos cerraron los ojos para saborear mejor los labios del otro. Sentían su amor florecer como los botones de cerezo florecen lentamente dibujando en sus corazones un paisaje de primavera con miles de flores. Desearon en el fondo de su corazón que en tiempo no existiera y que el aire jamás se les agotara. Los dos comenzaron a separase, tomaron un respiro y se quedaron callados por un momento mirándose con unos ojos llenos de amor y pequeñas sonrisas.

Fue mejor de lo que había soñado….Nanao-chan—rompió el silencio Shunsui.

Nanao no contesto. No podía pronunciar palabra después de aquel beso. Lo único que pudo hacer es tomar la mano de su amado, este también tomo la suya y la llevo a su boca para besarla como la mano de una princesa .Ella lo miro con cariño y luego lentamente se acerco a él, se poso en su pecho con los ojos entrecerrados. Kyoraku entendió rápidamente lo que ella quería decirle: "abrázame como aquel día". El enorme capitán rodeo a su pequeña Nanao con sus enormes brazos.

"Siempre estaré contigo"—murmuro Shunsui amorosamente mientras la abrazaba.

Nanao soltó una lágrima de felicidad…

**Este es mi primer Fic...necesito de sus criticas para mejorar..!**


End file.
